Dual Katanas: Green Warrior of the east
by The Emerald Knight
Summary: Lone Warrior Leonardo travels to Japan for training purpose unaware he may be the only hope to stop a crime syndicate from controlling the entire city of Osaka. NOW UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 7 PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Chapter 1

Near the border of Kyoto and nearly entering Osaka, the most degraded property of that particular area was towered by a solid ebony structure that looked incredibly out of place in such an environment, nearly everything else in that particular neighborhood was broken down slums that had slight trace of it's past life a more peaceful time maybe. This black tower though, was the only thing left standing without such damage or vandalism. Though not skyscraper height it was indeed a symbol of power in that area. That was for good reason as well.

" _I don't know, I assure you the deal is a solid thing_." The gray haired thick bodied Japanese male well dressed crossed his legs as he seemed to relax into the recliner as he spoke to the other associates in the room. The slicked black haired other man whom was also well dressed walked up to the desk which sat of course near the windowed view of the city from above and addressed the man whom was looking out the window. The slightly gray haired old yet still very large male turned around after the slick black haired man addressed him in private through a hushed ear whisper.

"_Kotonogi, I don't doubt you for a moment about the deal. These contacts you say you can trust can deliver the arsenal and goods within days and can do it for weeks to come, it all sounds fine." _The slightly gray haired man sat down in his executive styled crimson blood colored chair as he relaxed himself looking at the thick bodied man known as Kotonogi. "_I know you will have no kinds of problems with these transactions, you don't look like a man who would screw up such a deal and disgrace me and my organization."_ The slightly gray haired large man reclined his executive chair slightly, his name was Kyo Motoko, and he ran Kyoto as far as everyone on the streets and within crime syndicates knew.

_"Absolutely not Mr. Motoko-san , such wreckless business belongs to the small time fools and weak pathetic drug lords who don't make any difference at all, but your way of thinking is something I've always approved highly of Mr. Mokoto." _He spoke sternly not at all taking his eyes off of the man in front of him, Mokoto's, he couldn't show any fear or doubt that may have lingered in his mind. He had to look as serious as the situation called for.

"_Very well, Mishima because I have no time nor patience for people who think that it's fine to show such disrespect to me, as this man did."_ Mokoto motioned to one of his men whom had the slicked back black hair and whom did motion to two more black suited men by the door to Mokoto's office who then both went out then returned a moment later with a large stretcher covered by a slightly blood stained cloth more along one end of the stretcher. The two suits then uncovered the top half of the stretcher and the Mishima man's eyes widened and let out one audible gasp as he saw the blood stained half of a man who wore glasses, of course most of his face was too seemingly cut open with blood stains covering all of his face, his mouth and eyes still open as he seemed to have witnessed his own death.

Mishima still sat there stunned for a moment before stumbling to get up from his seat. _"Ah, well I think we've made a excellent arrangement Mishima, I'll expect a call from you when things are said and done with your contacts" _Mokoto smirked a bit to Mishima's reaction to his harsh "example". Mishima speechless for a moment regained his composure "_Hai, Mokoto-san, definitely, thank you for meeting me." _Quickly moving to shake his hand he then straightened out his tie and walked out of the office promptly.

Down below the sewer caps that laid upon the streets of New York, a book cover slammed shut upon it's pages. "Done finally.." the green skinned warrior spoke as he slowly moved out of his chair and back onto his feet, after a few small stretches he let out a small yawn, holding the book in one hand he opened the door from his room and exited to the rest of the not so known turtle lair. Leonardo slowly scrolled through the small bookshelf and put the book back. "What's up bro?" Michaelangelo the younger brother stepped in just in time to spot his brother putting back the book. "Just putting back _The Da Vinci Code_, Mikey." "Finished already?" a surprised Michaelangelo inquired.

"Yeah, really just one of those times I can say the movie was definitely better than the book." Leo smirked. "Whoa, well I guess this mean you're taking something else on your trip to read on the plane then eh Leo? Figured you would've loved anything related to your name." the younger brother. Leo raised an eye ridge. "What do I seem egotistical to you Mikey? No you're definitely mistaking me for Raph I think. Besides it has more to do with a lot more than Da Vinci himself." he finished. "Yeah yeah, I'm just joshing with ya bro, anyways what are you going to do?" Leo shook his head lightly " I think it's better to concentrate on making myself less noticable on that plane than worrying about passing time.

"Dude I really wish I could go, Japan has some awesome stuff New York obviously doesn't have, more major anime stores, toy stores, manga shops, maybe a little _hentai _ here and there" Leo shook his head "Mikey no this isn't a tourist trip I'm taking this opportunity that thankfully April got for me and truly use it to strengthen my attributes and abilities in all my skills and .." "Yeah yeah" Mikey waved his hand "don't go all Splinter on me I'm just sayin', wish I could go to that's all." Leo nodded as he walked back to his room, Mikey stood by the doorway. "Man, I don't know what we're going to do without you.." Leo cut him off "Mikey I think you'll all be fine, I just need some time off, I mean things around here get loud enough as it is...I need to concentrate a little more on my exercises and perhaps a little relaxation, besides I paid a lot for this you know, saving up and all. I think you're just saying you'll miss me right." Mikey sighed. "Yes you're right per usual" Leo let out a small smile.

His suitcase snapped shut as he then walked over and gave his younger brother a light hug. "Calm down I don't leave till tommorow, Raph and Don still over at the farmhouse with Casey and April?" He nodded "Yeah, they'll be back tommorow to say bye before you go off to the airport, weekends almost over you know" Leo nodded as he slightly hunched over and picked up his case. "Then I'm all set for Japan, Osaka here I come."


	2. Chapter 2 Farewell

2

Both Donatello and Raphael had just returned from their weekend trip to April's farmhouse out in the country. All three which included Michaelangelo stood there while Leonardo was just finishing arranging things with his bags and case and such. He kept silent as the other three were obviously building up a kind of tension they couldn't help but let out eventually.

"What about your weapons?"

Leo didn't turn his head to acknowledge Raphael's question and instead continued to organize his things and make sure he had what was necessary. "I'm taking them, just my Katanas" "How?" Again Leonardo just kept himself looking busy not wanting to turn to face them just yet. "It's taken care of , Don fixed up something that wouldn't make them detectable, by the way thanks Don." With one final zip of the case he finally turned towards them. "You're not taking too much then bro?" Mikey stepped forward breaking whatever other tension formed by his three brothers obvious concern for Leonardo. "No, I know it took me a while to pack stuff, first I had a lot then I realized that I don't really need many things on this trip and well. " He sighed a moment "I'm ready now, April will be here in a few minutes to take me to the airport and obviously from there I'll go the rest of the way."

Raphael slammed his fist hard against the coffee table.

"Damnit Leo! That's it I'm not going to act all freaking calm and smile like some f'n idiot saying well goodbye catch ya later Leo dude!" Michaelangelo raised a eye ridge at the offensive imitation of him. "Hell no, this is ridiculous you act like mister leader man then you go off to some damn trip you say to calm your nerves and redefine your skills or some other crap. What the hell are you doing? And what the hell are we supposed to do? Hell maybe we should all just leave whenever the hell the feeling arises!"

Michaelangelo's eyes looked elsewhere, Donatello was just watching his feet, Raphael stood there heavily breathing, Leonardo eyed Raphael and didn't for a moment look elsewhere. "Done?" "YES! But I have more if ya want!" Leonardo shook his head. "I didn't think I'd go through this ordeal but I guess just strolling out of here quietly was just too easy of an idea." Leo stood his ground as he eyed all three of his brothers and dropped his bag. "Now listen to me, all of you.." Immediately all eyes were upon Leonardo.

"I am aware I am leaving you all here, all three of you here for some time, a week or two at the most. But this leadership crap is nothing but some crap Raph made up just to say over and over , supposedly I have a ego, Yes I realize you all think I am a dick most of the time and I can't help it if you all feel that way and I'm sorry if I do come off as one. But there were never any leadership here in our circle, we've always been a team, we've worked as one , we've defeated Shredder as one, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let one of us rank higher than another. I have my reasons to go, I believe it's part of my own path of training I want to take. Each one of us have our own little paths in life we'll take. But damnit Raph don't you go take yours right now just in spite of me. You all have to work together while I'm gone and take care of each other." He finally took in a long awaited breath as he finished.

"Well said my son" Master Splinter finally spoke after Leo had finished. " I trust you're ready now? April is waiting above.." Leo nodded as he lightly put his hand on Raphael's shoulder, Raph looked at him for a moment then nodded slowly in approval. "Yes Master Splinter, I'm ready." Leonardo leaned over and picked up his bag as he turned to the nearest manhole to exit.

**In Osaka**

A Japanese man with heavy black bangs and black suit had just lit up his cigarette and took his first toke as he waited along with another suited man outside a apartment building complex as rain started to fall. Soon a balding old Japanese man wearing glasses and a beaten down suit walked up to the two black suited men and stopped just short of them. "_Alright, now what did you want to call me out here for?" _The young man with the black bangs exhaled the cigarette smoke as he looked at the old man. "_You know why I came by so please don't insult me with your ignorance. You know that you have to repay your loan." _The old man quickly nodded as he became more apparently nervous. "_Right yes, I know I just need some more time I mean I've got my business and my family to take care of and.." _

The younger man cut him off "_I don't give a damn old man Jatoshi about any of you're personal problems, because those aren't mine and you have a debt to pay that goes back to my father." _

The old man nodded again as his eyes darted downwards. "_I'm sorry Mokoto-san I'll pay you as soon as I can" _He bowed to the suited men and turned to leave when he was suddenly grabbed by the big suited man with the younger suited man. "_wait I didn't dismiss you.." _The younger man grabbed the old man by the wrist and without warning thrusted a knife into the old man's palm.

The old man screamed in pain. "_Remember your debt Jatoshi, I'd hate to have to make your entire family pay for your stupidity." _He pulled out the knife and the larger suited man threw the old man to the ground, both walked away down the sidewalk, the old man winced in pain as he held his hand. Stories above a girl watched as her father was just given a warning in front of her own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 The Scenery

Every other character that isn't a ninja turtle or friends belongs to me, that means the japanese yakuza characters and other Japanese characters. I'm sorry it takes me such a long time to keep updating chapters but I'll try every other day off, and i'll try to state their names more specifically.

**Chapter 3**

It was an Thursday afternoon when the plane arrived in Osaka, a sea full of people were at the airport and Leo sighed as he found his feet finally on solid ground after somewhat endless hours on board. It was a very awkward and long trip on board trying so very hard not to bring attention to himself by the other passengers who were mostly tourists so thankfully they were mostly paying attention to the outside scenery through the windows. Though he did get some odd looks from either kids or some couples who spoke in harsh whispers while eyeing the suspicious individual, which meant it was time to try to fake sleeping or something to keep himself busy and less aware of them.

He walked through the rough crowd trying to avoid attention still and did so with ease as everyone was in a total chaos and he did his best to avoid the crowds and find his way to the street. Once there he reached into the pocket inside of his coat and took out a small piece of paper as he read the directions to the nearest forest region of Osaka, and to the private small hotel out there where if he took the name of April's friend which was written on the paper and a small fee he'd be able to stay there without question nor really having to reveal himself which he probably would've if at a public expensive hotel or motel. He shook the head at the suggestion and decided he was going to do this his own way.

He took his bag and headed to his destination, he already had in mind what he was going to do. It was simple since he wanted a more rustic experience of staying out there, he figured it'd be more peaceful and rewarding towards his goal of training and honing his skills and concentration as well. He knew that it would be some distance and decided to shortened the trip instead of walking by taking a cab.

His eyes wandered as he looked out the windows at the passing scenery, it was all very beautiful seeing the downtown portions of Osaka as well as the neighborhoods which they were at now, the forest region wouldn't be too far away now, he lightly patted the bag next to him that contained pretty much everything he needed to camp out and so forth at the forest. This particular neighborhood had not looked as nice as the previous ones, in fact it reminded him of some of the places in hells kitchen or Harlem, he couldn't imagine Japan as a violent crime spree going place as NY was. Though he had stories of the Yakuza and well crime was everywhere though his vision of Japan was a more tranquil one.

His eyes averted as he spotted a suspicious looking black car looking vaguely out of place next to a house, two men just entered the car leaving behind a girl who seemed to show no emotion, a beautiful Japanese girl whom had long black hair made eye contact with Leo for a split second before she turned, at that moment they had already passed by. Leo thought for a moment about the different scenarios or perhaps it was just nothing at all, either way he couldn't stop thinking about it even when he had gotten to the forest and set up camp.


	4. Chapter 4 To the rescue

**4**

His hand dug again into the bag of trail mix; grabbing a hearty hand full as he scooped it into his mouth. The fire was calm for the moment as he sat there quietly chewing on his snack and thinking for a moment. Everything seemed so tranquil and at rest at night, especially in this forest region, it was very much similar in a way to the forests back home but different too. He guessed the smell of the flowers, plants, trees and such just was new to his senses.

He meditated for what seemed like an hour, it didn't seem to calm his nerves nor give him that special spiritual connection he's gotten before the last time that he and his brothers attempted to do so. Rather than stress out over this he decided to train for a while, he had just finished brandishing himself a training dummy; made from the trees nearby. He began basic techniques then moved on to more complicated maneuvers and experimenting with new techniques that could be of some use in the future.

Exhausted he finished the workout and went to lay down next to his tent, he went for the bag that contained the trail mix but found it empty. Feeling hungry he decided to get dressed which included his usual trench coat and hat and proceeded quietly into town for a quick meal of noodles at the nearest place and then return to camp and sleep. As he looked down quietly at the pavement he thought for a moment that the nearest place would be back in the rough neighborhood he'd seen this yesterday afternoon in the taxi.

He thought about it for a moment and the fact he could walk into trouble or worse yet find someone in trouble who needed help. He shook the thought off for a moment and concentrated on what he was going to do then leave , that would be it wouldn't it? He sat down, having already ordered he received the bowl of noodles and began to eat, it was a tricky thing using only three fingers to manipulate the chopsticks to eat the stringed meal. Rather than have someone noticed his hands he slid the bowl close to him and turned his stool slightly covering himself to make sure nobody saw. He grumbled as the sticks kept fumbling off his thick callused fingers. "Hurmm...be easier if I just had a fork..."

The door to the restaurant opened as Leo didn't bother to turn his head the slightest, he then heard a girls voice, though he wasn't too fluent in Japanese he could translate in his head somewhat of what she said to the cook. "_I'm here to pick up the order, placed under Yumiko Jatoshi" _The cook nodded and headed for the back for a moment to pick up the food for her, for a moment he felt eyes on him and didn't want to but did anyways; turned his head lightly to notice the girl, long black hair, beautiful complexion and so on as he could see. She must've been Yumiko, and she was looking right at Leo's hands, he could tell because her eyes widened a bit more as she made eye contact with Leo.

The cook returned and gave her the order, she snapped out of it and took the bag of food then giving one last look to the trench coated Leo then immediately exited. Did she notice? Obviously, is the one thought that went through his head. He then heard a few voices behind him, "_Hey, you see her? Let's go." _Leo turned his head ever so slightly as the two very delinquent looking punks had just gotten up and what appeared to be following the girl. Fate has it, Leo turned his head back to his soup and he'd already finished.

He argued the thought in his brain, "I can't" He told himself. "Get involved? Over here? Is it right to do so?" He knew it was if his suspicions were true and those two delinquents were going to bother the girl. He came to a decision, there was no harm in looking, if trouble did arise he'd do something about it, it was the right thing to do anyways.

Leaving the restaurant already he was on the rooftops quickly, most of them were house roofs anyways seeing on how it wasn't a downtown area, so there was hardly any commercial buildings like there was in New York. Still though he kept quiet, they weren't far from him, but the girl seemed to be because the delinquents were running to catch up to her. As the two approached her Leo could hear some of what they were saying. The seemingly usual "_What do you got there? Can we have some food?_"

The girl obviously angry that they were trying to bother her ignored them and kept walking, and as usual if someone did that the perps would be impatient and react violently. "_Looks like we'll get a meal and some money if she has some tonight Tumaki." "Yeah, that sounds good to me Hizu-san hahahaha" _They didn't sound like they were too interested in the girl herself but her money and food and just bothering her, a bunch of jackasses looking to bully someone or scare someone out of their money.

He watched as they knocked down her food then watched as the girl slapped the tall one, whom was called Tumaki earlier. Then watched as he knocked her down with one hard slap, what a typical piece of scum. The smaller one whom seemed a little more nervous at the moment presumably called Hizu was now just watching as Tumaki bent down and began to hit the girl over and over. She let out a few cuss words in Japanese as she grabbed his wrists and tried to scratch him as best as she could. "_You bitch, trying to hit me huh? Stupid bitch!" _

He couldn't take it anymore and before the three of the them standing there noticed , Leo was already down there, gripping the back of the Tumaki boy's shirt he pulled him with one arm using all the strength he had in that arm to sling him in the opposite direction and against a gated fence. The other boy was shocked for a moment as he saw his friend get just grabbed away and Leo took advantage of that moment and sent a swift knee to the ribs of the smaller punk then a elbow to the back as he bent over to hold his sides.

He was then thrown into his other delinquent friend and the first one pushed him off, "Hmm?" Leo thought as he saw the punk pull out a butterfly knife and charge at him. "_Bastard! Who the hell are you?" _Leo stood his stance as he waited, at the right moment and just inches from him, Leo stopped the young punk's wrist with his right forearm and took a strong hook with his left fist. "Shut up." he simply said as he laid out the punk. He looked back as he dusted off the coat, "didn't even drop my hat either.." He turned to see if the girl was still there, she was for a brief moment wiping the blood from her lip as she then looked at the coated stranger. She knew it was the one from the restaurant, she picked up her things and ran off in the direction she was going on earlier.

Leo knew that was the typical reaction of people whom he and his brothers rescued before, it was just a good thing that she didn't see who was really was, thankfully his coat and the night sky gave him the cover he needed. None the less it felt good to dish out some justice, and wouldn't have gave it a second thought, he didn't even need his weapons which he didn't bring with him on his trip to the restaurant. He headed back to camp , but the thought of what happened just now would linger in his head for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Decision made

First off I want to thank everyone for their reviews I really hope I get a lot more. Like I said I hardly get a chance to write and if I do I'm just trying to plan out plots and stuff, thank you a and please keep reading I've only began this story.

**5.**

He couldn't stop thinking about it for a minute after fighting off the thugs. Sure working with his brothers had given him that great sense of teamwork and accomplishment in their own style of ninja justice but doing this by himself has him feeling quite different, in a good way. Teamwork is the best for his brothers together but taking care of oneself in a battle and being able to accomplish something alone has one hell of a feeling. He had hoped it wasn't just his ego that was getting huge but in a way learning something new, that he can do just fine for himself. Leonardo rethought it for a moment and it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Wasn't it?" He said out loud to himself as he laid on his back looking up at the stars in the night Osaka sky. Something just had also entered his mind at that moment, was it right for him to do so? Of course it was but the whole point of this trip was for himself to train and meditate and so on.

"Wasn't it?"

His eyes closed as he sat up and thought about it, having rescued someone wasn't at all a decision he'd regret making ever. He didn't do it because he felt he had to, but because it's the right thing to do. If there were these things to be done in a troubled place , he'd be there to change it. He kept his eyes closed as he remembered what Master Splinter told him and his brothers. "Always honor innocent lives by protecting them" His eyes opened at that moment.

She slowly took off the slices of cooked fish and put it on the plate next to the grill. She then picked it up and went to the other room, the room her father was in. Her father was a balding heavy man whom at the moment was writing something down as he was on the phone. This was Netsu Jatoshi, and the young woman putting down the food next to him was Yumiko Jatoshi. "_Father.. here it is.." _The women said nothing else as he ignored her and finished writing down something on that paper then hanging up the phone. He then got up "_I don't have time, I will be back later"_ he walked out and to the car. She said nothing and looked down at the food as she heard her father's car start up and leave quickly. "_Of course." _

There was nothing else more perfect than a full moon night to help out Leonardo as he finally began patrolling. The only problem presented would be keeping himself shadowed enough out of sight. Not only that but quiet since there were no high storied apartment structures in this rough neighborhood where he rescued that girl from thugs just recently. His eyes wandered down to take a look at the very dimly lit streets as his hearing caught the sound of the door being forcefully opened nearby.

He knew inside that it wouldn't stay quiet all night, in this rough looking neighborhood there were no people out this late except for trouble itself. He had brought his weapons but would only use them if the situation called for it. Quietly landing on the rooftop of the house where he heard the sound from he leaned down looking through a opening in the curtain, a brief scream then silence. Leo's eyes finally caught the perp, a paranoid looking scrawny fellow as he forcefully threatened the woman with his gun as he had seemed to knocked out her husband. He couldn't stop shaking for the entire time as the woman was quietly sobbing. "_Please stop , leave us alone take whatever"_ He told her again to shut up.

Not waiting another moment Leonardo moved in by the already opened door. Then quickly grabbed his arm by the button of his palm and tilted it quickly and forcefully backwards making him yell out in pain as he dropped his handgun. "AHH! _What the hel.." _The burglar was cut off immediately as Leo brought his knee sharply into the burglar's gut, then followed with a quick elbow to the jaw of the burglar. Knocked out now, Leonardo stood up the passed out burglar and bound him with some sheets he found nearby in the house's living room. He then heard two screams as he felt eyes on him, turning around he saw the married couple whom were held up a moment ago shocked at the sight of Leonardo. The startled turtle quickly made his exit through the door that was already opened and thus ended his patrolling for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6 Partially Seen Justice

**6.**

This had been about the forth day and again he's succeeded in stopping various crimes around that troubled neighborhood every night. Though he's tried his best to keep his presence hidden unlike his first patrol with the burglary incident. Or so he thought it was hidden until he's heard people speak about the mysterious crusader who's stopping crime at the local sushi bar he goes to. Even at one night as he walked through the neighborhood he's heard nothing but gossip from the wives and even speak of how it was rumored to be a monster or green kenshin hero of some kind.

Startled a bit by all this sudden rumor and talk he had hoped that it wouldn't get out of control or worse yet become some kind of media spectacle. Maybe he thought it was a sign for him to ease off the hero business for a bit, or but really out there that he's doing a damn good job. Nothing but these type of thoughts plagued his mind throughout the night. Even the drink at the bar wasn't helping him tonight, he slowly put the glass down on the counter and turned to head for the door.

That night as he sat next the calmed fire of his camp, his legs were crossed as he sat in a mediated position, his eyes closed and mind trying to reach his sensei; Master Splinter. Though physically his eyes were closed mentally they had just opened up as he saw the spiritual form of his own father Master Splinter. "Master...I've been helping these people for days now, just trying to do what's right and set things straight, but maybe I've been doing it too much and drawing too much attention and.." Splinter cut him off at that moment "My son you remember that Ninjitsu is the art of making oneself invisible, you mustn't fill your head with negative thoughts and remember the training I've given you and your brothers, and you have to make your own decisions. If any situation calls for you to do something then it's your choice Leonardo. Remember my training is guidance for you, the rest of your path in life is up to you, the same goes for your brothers as well."

Leonardo opened his eyes as connection with his father diminished. He sighed lightly as this just gave him more to think about, though it did ease some of his tension on his mind. "Thank you Splinter.." He said as he put out the fire and went to sleep.

That next day Leonardo had gone to the downtown portion of Osaka and was still relatively close to the bad neighborhood as well as his camp. None the less he went to downtown to get his mind briefly off it as he just killed some time sight seeing. Though it didn't get his mind off things and instead found himself wandering aimlessly though town. Though very busy it was something he was used to in New York, almost the same thing in terms of crowds, though he wasn't always as surfaced as his brothers were, he was more of a shut in getting a chance every once in a while for extended training while his brothers were out doing something together at April's or wherever.

He began to turn the next corner of the block where it had some of the places where you played games like pachinko and arcade games as well. He didn't give it a second thought as to whether to try that or not, it really didn't suit him. The next sight was around the end of the block where he saw some men dressed in black only two had fancy suits while one old man dressed regularly was in the front driver side. They were rushing to take in suitcases from inside one of the small pachinko places there and didn't talk or if they did kept it to a minimum. The next second without warning the car just started and sped out of there immediately. It was then Leo noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was someone in their driving path. Without thinking twice he immediately dove and tackled the person out of the way of the speeding car.

Getting up he asked the person in the best he could muster up in Japanese. The old man was fine and thanked Leo over and over. Leo then looked up the car was gone but was it really too late to track it down, not giving up Leo decided to look at the small building they just got those briefcases out of but the door was locked, when looking through the glass door it was completely empty and lights turned off. What was going on with those guys, it didn't take much to know it was a illegal trade of something they were making off with. But having only identified one guy; the old man driver, he had only that to go on.

Crouched on the corner of a rooftop of a house Leo watched the the street up and down. The moonlight illuminated everything in that block. Except himself of course who tried to stay out of sight to avoid any more rumors. The quiet evening was disturbed by the sound of a car approaching a driveway, Leo watched as it was the only interesting thing to happen for hours. That was until he saw the old man that came outside the car, the same balding slightly fat old man whom was driving those suited yakuza looking guys earlier, the same faded black hair and receding hairline. What shocked him more is when he yelled in Japanese for someone inside the house as he was popping open the hood. Out came the girl he first rescued outside of the restaurant as she was walking home. "Yumiko.." His eyes went completely wide at the conclusion. "Could that be her father?"


	7. Chapter 7 Leo Strikes

7.

This was it , Leonardo's first lead into something more than petty thefts. Now he was very intent in finding out what the next crime would be and where. It was all thanks to simple planning, he one extra tracking device which he had in his weapon cache back at camp. It's one he had borrowed from a whole pack of six he used back home for some other case back home. Slipping under the car in the dead of night wouldn't be a hassle nor would applying the tracking device under the car. Not even tracking the device , and some surveillance once and a while over the home. He'd only hope that the girl Yumiko wouldn't spot him and panic or worse yet tell her father. This was his only lead and he couldn't lose it.

Around 3 AM or so the car started and Leonardo's eyes opened all the way, he had nearly closed them waiting for something to happen. Not at all knowing what hour he might leave so he followed, it might not have even been to go to pick up the suspects but there was more than 50 chance that it was since he never really left the house much less used the car. As soon as it began to drive down the street Leo quickly took off along the rooftops of neighboring houses quiet but quickly in stride. He didn't lose sight until he noticed the car making several turns as if to make Leo lose sight. He looked down at the tracking device and quickly got an idea where it was headed.

Three men all dressed different, one in dark blue clothes the other in dark brown, and the last one in dark black , all wearing suits with trench coats over them. "_Where in the hell were you Jatoshi-San? It's cold out and we were finished ten minutes ago." _The man in the blue coat spoke as the other two were already getting into the car carrying a few bags. The old man shook his head "_Never mind that just hurry up so we can go already." _The man in blue nodded and got into the car. As soon as he did though there was a loud thud on the top of the roof of the car.

Without warning the man in brown sitting in the back was grabbed by his neck and pulled out by the open window. He began to yellow but was quickly silenced with a soft thud. "_What the hell? What's go-" _Before the man in blue could finish the rear passenger door was already opened and the man in black was pulled out and silenced as well. The man in blue finally reached for his gun and began to fire inside of the car at the roof. Though it hit nothing as Leonardo already rolled off the roof and as the man was about to aim outside the window his hand was already grabbed and his wrist was hit bluntly against the frame of the door, forcing him to let go of the gun. His hand still gripped the man in blue's wrist as he pulled him forcibly from the window frame of the door and was too silenced with the sound of blunt blows to the body.

By this time the old man driver Jatoshi tried to open his door in a panic. And when he finally did he was faced by the large mutant turtle standing before him. "Where were they headed...Where..._Tell me now." _His voice was calmed but demanding. The old man was at a loss for words, he was more fearful of losing his life, his voice stuttered and he couldn't even take another breath, he fainted immediately. "Damnit, oh well worth a try." He put the old man back in the driving seat and took the three suited men and tied them together in an alley near the police department , with guns in hands as well as the bags filled with what later was discovered by police to be stolen Yen in one bag and illegal weapons in the other. The old man had a note stabbed by a ninja star into the steering wheel center with the writing of "_Monster was here"_. It was only a matter of time, now that he got their attention and made himself known to them. He gave the thugs he knocked out enough time to see what he was and the old man knew as well.

Attention was his whole point of that little stunt, he knew it wouldn't be a smart move in the first place and did it on purpose. Now everything was starting to go to his plan, now it was just about waiting for their next move.


End file.
